You'd Have to Get A Mortgage
by AmyVS7
Summary: What would life be like for the Doctor and Rose if they had lost the TARDIS after visiting the Impossible Planet, how would they cope living on a new planet together without time travel.
1. Chapter 1

_A story based on the idea after the 'Satan's Pit' episode – Doctor Who Series 2. _

_What would have happened if the Doctor had not found the TARDIS again? And what if he never went down into the pit and located the beast? _

_The Doctor and Rose would've left the planet with the others. Inspired by the 'mortgage' conversation they had in the episode - 'The Impossible Planet'_

**You'd Have to Get a Mortgage**

The rocket landed. The Doctor and Rose stepped out of the space craft along with Ida, Danny and Zak, both of them looking around at what would be their new home.

The planet was called New Earth.8. To Rose it looked very similar to the original Earth; the same smell of grass, humans rushing around going about their daily business, even the cars looked the same. Except of course lots of them were flying cars, but there were still many that stayed on the ground.

"Come on you two, let's get you sorted out" Zack said and lead them away from the rocket, through a few buildings, and out onto the streets of New London.

"Look they have even got Big Ben!" Rose said with a laugh as she spotted the famous London landmark in the distance.

The Doctor did not respond to Rose's excitement. He was remaining unusually quiet, he had not been himself at all, even from the moment he and Rose had stepped into the rocket and left the planet hurtling towards the black hole, the Doctor had hardly uttered a single word.

Not solving what was at the centre of that planet, was really bugging the Doctor. He hated leaving things undiscovered. Rose knew only too well though that that wasn't the real reason for his unusual subdued behaviour. He had taken the loss of his TARDIS extremely badly. After all it was the last remaining thing left that connected him to his own planet, his own people, now he was left to take the slow path. No more travelling the universe, no saving planets and defeating evil species. Rose was starting to worry how he was going to cope.

Danny and Ida unfortunately had to leave them almost immediately, as they had to report back to headquarters about the mission, and give any valuable information they had collected. Zack had rushed off too, but was back within minutes holding a gold rectangle shape in his hand.

"Here you go guys" he said, handing it over to Rose.

"What's this?" Rose asked.

"That is New Earth.8 credits; it is unlimited for only 48 hours, so basically you can use that to buy pretty much anything you want up until then."

Rose raised her eyebrows "Really? Oh Zack that is brilliant, thank-you so much!" she gave him a brief hug and he gave her a smile.

"No problem, could hardly drop you on this new planet without any money now could we?"

The Doctor got up from where he had been sitting, gloomily, on the bench and shook the man's hand "Cheers Zack."

"Not at all. Would you two like to stay at my place for a few nights? There isn't that much room, but it will do the job."

Rose gave a grateful smile "You don't have to put us up Zack; me and the Doctor will find a hotel or something."

"It's no trouble, in fact I insist, come on we'll get some chips on the way there."

Rose was already grinning; even the Doctor gave a smile.

"Alright then Zack, lead the way" Rose said happily.

The three of them walked down a cobbled street, Zack talking to the Doctor and Rose about New Earth.8 and what the planet was like. He paid for chips and they had finished them by the time they arrived at Zack's small flat.

"Home sweet home" Zack said as he switched on the lights.

It was a reasonable size flat, well decorated and well furnished.

"I'm sorry this place has only the one bedroom, but i've got a sofa bed in the living-room so you guys can kip there."

"Thanks" Rose said, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"I'll get you a spare duvet and some pillows" he said before he retreated from the room.

"Which side do you want?" Rose asked the Doctor, tentatively.

"Any, you choose" he replied quietly.

Rose opted for the left side, and she and the Doctor got the sofa bed set up by the time Zack came back in the room with the bedding things, and he then left them to it.

The tension between the Doctor and Rose was evident. They had both taken it in turns to use the bathroom before meeting back in the living-room.

Rose was frowning and looking a bit worried, as she entered back into the room.

The Doctor noticed this "What's up?"

Rose looked slightly surprised at him; it was the first question he had asked her all day. "Uh…I was just wondering what I was going to sleep in that's all."

"Just sleep in your clothes" the Doctor replied, thinking nothing of it.

Rose wanted to give a laugh at this, the first time she had felt like laughing for hours "Yeah but they aren't exactly comfy are they?"

The Doctor gave her a grin "You humans and comfort, way too fussy."

Rose laughed and hit him playfully on the arm "Oi! No I'm serious, what am I gunna do?"

The Doctor had already taken off his converse shoes, his suit jacket and his tie and was sitting up under the duvet.

"Do what you like, it doesn't bother me."

Rose rolled her eyes "Men!" she took off her shoes, her raspberry colour jacket and got under the covers, the Doctor was watching her and raised his right eyebrow as she began fidgeting around under the duvet. A second later Rose pulled out her jeans from under the duvet and chucked them on the floor beside her.

The Doctor was raising both his eyebrows now.

Rose caught his gaze "What?"

"Nothing. Just…wasn't expecting you to do that."

"Does it bother you that I haven't got trousers on?"

The Doctor's brain was boggling at the idea but at least he could control what came out of his mouth "No, suppose not."

The two of them drowned into silence. Both feeling slightly uncomfortable.

After a minute or so, Rose plucked up the courage to speak, "Doctor?" she said quietly.

"Yeah" he replied, looking at her.

"Are you alright?"

He gave her a smile "Me? Of course, always alright, me."

Rose looked on sadly "No you're not. Come on Doctor you can talk to me."

She gave him a look of understanding and comfort, something the Doctor really needed at this moment in time.

"I'm just…lost, y'know, we are stuck on this planet now forever. No TARDIS. Nothing. This is how life is going to be now. It's just…it's going to take some getting used to."

Rose gently took his hand and the two of them watched as Rose interlaced her fingers with his own.

"Its okay" she said calmly and reassuringly "You will get used to it. It's going to be tough, but we'll get through it. Together."

The Doctor gave her his first genuine smile since leaving the planet.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Rose Tyler. I'm so sorry for getting you stuck here, and thus not allowing you the choice of seeing your mum again."

Rose just looked at their intertwined hands before answering him "I've come to terms with that, Doctor. All I want is for you to be happy, that's all."

"Oh Rose" he reached over and gave her a hug "I am happy, I'm happy that you're here with me. I'm just sorry to say that you're permanently stuck with me now."

Rose gave a smile and took his hand again "Like I said earlier, being stuck with you is not so bad."

"Ditto" he gave a very short sigh "I can't believe this. I'm actually going to be turning domestic!"

Rose giggled "Those doors and carpets are looking a lot more likely now; they'll be in our house when we eventually get one."

The Doctor looked at her with curiosity "_Our_ house?"

Rose realised what she had said and blushed "Uhh…I …I just …"

The Doctor grinned "I'm only joking. Rose … we can live together...if that's what you want …I really wouldn't like to see you live in another house all on your own."

Rose smiled "Looks like the both of us will be getting that mortgage together after all."

The Doctor groaned and buried his face in his hands, Rose laughing hysterically.

Once Rose had calmed down, the Doctor took her hand "I'm sorry for being so off with you this day or so. I was in a sombre mood, there was no excuse for me to be so … distant."

Rose gave him an understanding smile "It's alright. You had a lot on your mind."

"I regret saying what I said back on Sanctuary Base 6, y'know."

Rose frowned "What was that?"

"When I found out the TARDIS was gone and I said it was literally the only thing I had. I was wrong." He gazed lovingly at Rose "I've got you…that's all I'm ever going to need now."

Rose felt like crying "D'ya know something Doctor...All this stuff; the new planet, a house with doors and carpets, a mortgage, getting a job. It doesn't matter. You are the only thing I care about and nothing will ever change that."

Before Rose knew it, the Doctor's lips were on hers. It was the deepest, sweetest kiss she had ever experienced, yet it was over in seconds.

"Goodnight Rose Tyler" the Doctor said innocently before he turned off the light next to him and the room plunged into darkness. Rose was still left stunned after the kiss but a huge grin remained on her face as she lay down.

"Night Doctor" she said happily through her smile before she drifted off into a wondrous sleep.

The next morning…

Rose awoke as the sunshine was beaming through the open windows.

It took her a few seconds to remember where she was and then noticed that the Doctor wasn't there next to her.

She quickly spotted a note with her name on; next to her pillow, she took the note and read it to herself.

_Rose,_

_I've gone out with Zack, he knows of a few job opportunities so I'm off to take a look. How domestic is this? Me, looking for a job! _

_I didn't want to wake you; I know how you humans like your sleep. You've still got that unlimited credit thing, why don't you go out and do some shopping. I bet you would like some jim jams._

_I will be back around 5:00pm. See you later._

_The Doctor x_

_P.s. Don't suppose you could buy some bananas could you?_

Rose put down the letter and giggled to herself. He really could be the craziest person sometimes. Rose got herself showered and dressed back into the clothes she was wearing the day before, grabbed some lunch before hitting the shops. Rose shopped for over six hours, returning back to Zack's flat at 7:00pm.

"Where have you been?" the Doctor asked and gaped at all the bags, "Have you bought all the items from every shop in New London?"

Rose dropped the bags near her feet "Nearly" she gave a laugh "My god I'm shattered!"

"Not surprised. So what have you bought?"

"All the basic everyday items that we need, but mostly all clothes like; tops, trousers, skirts, shoes, underwear, a coat, jackets, jim jams, hats, scarves, gloves, socks, swimwear, the lot!"

The Doctor laughed "Set for all seasons then."

Rose grinned "I didn't forget you either" she handed him a few bags "There's a bit of everything in there, although I couldn't get you shoes and you may want to get some more suits."

"You've got me underwear?" the Doctor asked; flabbergasted, somewhat embarrassed and touched all at the same time.

Rose went the colour of a tomato "Well you can't keep wearing the same pair you've got on can you?"

The Doctor nodded "True. Thanks Rose, it's very thoughtful" he gave her a brief hug and Rose smiled "No problem…So where's Zack?" Rose asked, sitting down on the sofa bed.

"Gone out to get us something for dinner."

"Ooo which reminds me" Rose said with a smile and reached into one of the bags and pulled some things out "I got the bananas!"

The Doctor grinned "Oh Rose Tyler, you're marvellous!" he kissed her forehead and took the items eagerly off her.

Rose giggled "I stupidly went into Tesco's last, with all that shopping. I got some strange looks I'm telling ya!"

The Doctor laughed "Would've loved to have seen that!"

Rose rolled her eyes but grinned "How did the job hunting go?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! Listen to this. Rose Tyler you are now looking at the new Professor of Physics and Astronomy at the New London School of Science."

Rose beamed "Oh that's fantastic!" she gave him a tight hug "Doesn't half sound posh!"

"Ohhh yeah it sure is. I start next week."

"Aww that's brilliant." She then gave a sigh "Guess I'd better start looking for a job now and all. Whose gunna want me? A twenty one year old with no qualifications, and no experience."

The Doctor took her hand "I'm sure you'll find somewhere. But don't worry about it just now, our top priority is finding somewhere to live."

Two days later…

"Thanks for everything Zack" Rose said gratefully as she gave him a hug.

"No worries, it's been fun actually. Remember if you guys ever want to come round or you get into any problems, my door is always open."

"Cheers Zack" he gave the man a hug too "See you around."

Rose and the Doctor had found a wonderful place to live about a mile away on the outskirts of New London.

It was a quaint little white house with a lovely modern interior, including a conservatory and a medium sized back garden. The house had three bathrooms (including the en-suite) but the bedrooms were the only let down. A huge master bedroom dominated the second floor with its rather cute en-suite, the family bathroom was also on this floor but there was only one other bedroom, which was rather smaller in size. It would in no way be able to accommodate a double bed.

The Doctor had agreed to take the smaller bedroom, without any complaint.

Rose was happy enough to take the master bedroom, although she did feel slightly guilty for having the larger room all to herself.

"Shall we get a pet?" Rose wondered as they sat down for a cup of tea, in the first evening in their new home.

"A pet?" the Doctor said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah…like a cat or a dog or something."

"I don't particularly fancy having a pet…we could get some fish though."

Rose laughed "Okay fish it is."

She gave a smile and drank some of her tea; she gazed around at the living-room they were in. The walls were painted magnolia with the chimney breast wall painted a light turquoise. There was a cream carpet, a stunning old stone fireplace with a grand mirror on the wall above the mantle piece. Bookshelves had been placed in the caverns. Pictures of the beach and flowers (Rose's choice) had been placed on the other walls. Lastly there was a glass coffee table in the centre of the room, complete with a large brown three seater sofa, a two seater one and an arm chair, where Rose was currently sitting.

"Do you think we got all the furniture and everything we needed?" Rose wondered.

"Ahuh. Well it's too late to think about it now; we can't use the unlimited credit thing anymore. Got to work for our money from now on."

Rose nodded and then got up to sit closely to the Doctor, who put an arm around her.

"This is it" Rose began "We've got a house, got to start paying the mortgage off and we are going to start work soon."

The Doctor rubbed her arm "I never imagined it would come to this" he said quietly "It's kind of sinking in though…this whole domestic thing."

Rose giggled and raised her eyebrows "Really? I thought it would take you longer than that."

"No point wondering about what might have been, got to move forward and look ahead to the years to come."

Rose gave a curious smile, having now put down her mug of tea next to the Doctor's on the coffee table.

"What do you see?"

The Doctor looked confused "Huh?"

"In years to come…what do you see?"

The Doctor smiled "A few things."

"Which are?" she encouraged him.

He chuckled, embarrassed "I don't know really, just… you and me still living here, doing well in our jobs maybe even a promotion or two."

"Anything else?" Rose wondered.

"Such as?" the Doctor asked, now looking at her directly.

"I don't know…like…another person?"

The Doctor was frowning; Rose could tell he was clearly confused.

"What do you mean another person?"

"Like…would it not just be you and me anymore?" she said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Rose what are you getting at?"

Rose sighed "Do you see any love interests?" she said bluntly.

The Doctor was taken aback "Love interests? What would make you think that?"

"I don't know…maybe with the whole domestic thing, you might find time for a girlfriend."

The Doctor actually laughed, Rose glared at him "It's not funny!"

"Oh Rose, I'm over nine hundred years old, I'm way past the dating stage."

Rose looked crestfallen "Oh"

The Doctor frowned "Oh? You sound disappointed?"

"No! It's just…" she gave an aggravated moan "Oh I don't know. Just forget I said anything. I'm going to bed."

"But Rose…" the Doctor began but Rose rushed out of the room before he could finish what he wanted to say.

The next morning the Doctor was bemused to find that Rose had already left for work by the time he had got up. She was currently just doing some office work to pass the time, and to gain some form of working experience. Rose really did not like her job in the slightest but it was good money so she tried to keep her spirits up.

The Doctor spent his whole morning not particularly concentrating on teaching, his mind was clearly elsewhere. Rose's behaviour the night before had really puzzled him. _Why would Rose be asking about love interests?_

Zack gave a small laugh "Oh Doctor, it's blatantly obvious."

It was lunchtime and Zack had dropped by to see the Doctor, who told him all about the previous evening's conversation.

"Is it?" the Doctor asked "Because I don't know what's up with her."

"Doctor, she's jealous."

"Jealous? What of?"

"She's jealous of the fact that maybe another woman could take her place."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows "But I don't want to get involved in any relationships."

Zack grinned "Not even with Rose?"

"I … I…what?"

Zack looked seriously at the Doctor "Rose loves you" he stated.

"D'ya think so?"

"Oh come on Doctor, surely you know that."

The Doctor ruffled his hair "I …I haven't thought about it much to be honest."

"Well I suggest you had better start thinking. I can see how much you two love one another. It's staring you both right in the face, yet you won't admit it to eachother."

"I've just been so scared of getting myself too close to Rose, in case I ever lost her…"

"How can you lose her, Doctor? Now that you have to remain on this planet permanently…just think about it."

And with that, Zack left.

The Doctor, now alone, with an awful lot of thinking to do.

That evening…

"Doctor, I'm home!" Rose called as she came back home from work.

The Doctor's head appeared around the archway from the kitchen and he beamed "Rose!" he rushed over, kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

Rose chuckled "What was that for?" she asked as they separated.

"I missed you….you didn't say goodbye this morning before you went to work?"

"Yeah, listen I'm sorry about that, I really am. I missed you too" she hugged him again.

"Come this way" the Doctor said, taking Rose's hand as he led her into the kitchen where dinner was laid out on the table.

Rose gave him a heart-warming smile "You cooked?"

The Doctor grinned proudly "Yep…took me a few attempts mind you. Thought it would cheer you up."

It was the sweetest thing the Doctor had ever done for her and Rose felt like crying because of it.

"You actually cooked dinner to cheer me up? Oh that is sweet, thank-you. I can't believe you are really going all domestic on me."

The Doctor laughed "You might not be thanking me once you've tasted it."

Surprisingly, it tasted delicious.

The Doctor and Rose settled down in front of the television after dinner, happily being in eachother's company. Rose was over the moon and felt like all the worries about last night's conversation had been forgotten about.

That was until...

"Rose…what you said last night?"

"Doctor, please don't…I don't want to talk about it."

"But I do…I've realised something today. I can't go on like this anymore."

Rose frowned "What do you mean?"

"I can't keep denying what is clearly happening" he gave a sweet smile "Come here" he said softly.

Rose shifted closer to him on the sofa and he stroked her hair with his hand.

"Rose I don't really know how to say this…so I'm just going to show you" he said, their eyes locked as they gazed at eachother. The Doctor closed the small gap and pressed his lips against hers.

Rose froze at the contact but within seconds began kissing him back. The kiss was tender and beautiful, but quickly escalated into a longing, passionate kiss. Rose had found herself in the Doctor's lap with her hands ruffling through his gorgeous, unruly brown hair. The Doctor's hands moving themselves along Rose's back, the sides of her waist and sometimes into the blonde hair that he loved so much.

They broke apart, purely for lack of oxygen.

Their foreheads still touching gently, "I love you" Rose said sweetly.

"Rose Tyler, I love you too" the Doctor replied, finally freeing the emotional secret that he had been holding back for so long.

"You don't know how happy that makes me feel" Rose said, still breathless.

The Doctor smiled and enveloped her into his arms. This was domestic bliss at its peek.

That night Rose got into bed dressed in her baby blue nightie, this time she was not alone. The Doctor was lying in the double bed next to her, on his side facing Rose.

The room was in complete darkness, but the two of them could just vaguely see where the other was. The Doctor found one of Rose's hands and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"All this time I've wanted to tell you how I feel about you. All that time we've wasted when we could have had this."

Rose gave a smile "Hey, don't think about that now" she whispered softly and snuggled up to him "Nothing can stop us being together now. Nothing."

The Doctor loved her optimism and wrapped his arms around Rose "Night Rose, I still love ya."

Rose giggled and kissed his lips ever so briefly "Love ya too, you big softie!"

Not long later the Doctor fell fast asleep. Rose surrendering to sleep straight after, whilst listening to the sounds of the two gentle heart beats emanating from the timelord that she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was another boring day at Rose's office. She was sitting on a chair at her desk, staring at her computer screen. It was almost lunchtime and she was waiting for the Doctor to come and pick her up. All of the people in the cubicles around her were busy typing away on the keyboards or making telephone calls. Rose on the other hand decided to turn off her computer and she just laid her head on the desk, thinking about the Doctor.

The minutes ticked by, no one noticing that she wasn't working. She was almost falling asleep when a crashing noise caught her attention and Rose lifted her head off her desk, looking over at the source of the noise.

She gave a giggle. The Doctor had appeared out of the lift and had crashed into a trolley containing files and books; he had then stubbed his toe on a large pot plant and was complaining noisily.

"Who are you?" a man with blonde spiky hair asked the Doctor.

"It's alright Mark" Rose said, coming over towards them "He's my partner."

Mark rolled his eyes and wandered off back to his desk.

Rose smiled at the Doctor and kissed his lips briefly "Hello, you're here early."

The Doctor grinned back "I got bored waiting around at the college, thought I'd surprise you by coming early."

Rose hugged him before a stout looking, yet smartly dressed, man came over to them "Oi! Miss Tyler, it is not lunchtime yet. You will get back to work immediately!"

"Hey, excuse me, don't talk to her like that" the Doctor defended her.

The man frowned "And what gives _you_ the right to tell me what to do?"

"I'm John, Rose's partner, and I don't like you speaking to her in that manner!"

"I'm her boss; I can talk to my employees any way I want. Lunch isn't for another ten minutes, so back to work" he ordered to Rose.

The Doctor wanted to punch the man's lights out but Rose held him back "Its okay honey, don't worry just stay here for one second. Sorry Mr. Phillips, I just have to do something a second."

Without another word Rose strode back to her desk picked up her bag from the floor by her desk, put in her bag the few pictures of herself and the Doctor that she had stuck on the cubicle walls, picked up a few pens and quickly threw them in too.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and returned back to the Doctor who was grinning at her widely, having seen what she had done.

"Mr. Phillips" Rose said confidently "I quit, I only have one other word to say to you. Bye!" she grabbed the Doctor's hand and the two of them ran down the stairs, Rose and the Doctor laughing the entire way.

They stopped as they came out of the building and rounded a corner.

The Doctor gazed at Rose in amazement "I can't believe you just did that!"

"He had it coming, was about time I quit, he was a horrible boss."

"Too right, i won't have you working for someone like that."

Rose smiled at his protectiveness "Come on, let's go for lunch."

...

"You what?" Rose shouted loudly.

The cafe went silent as they heard Rose shout. Rose blushed crimson but quickly forgot the embarrassment as the café's chatter began again.

The Doctor was chuckling "You're pleased then?"

"Pleased? Oh I'm more than pleased, I'm ecstatic! Aww Doctor I'm so proud of you" she reached across and gave him a tight hug.

"So what does this mean?" Rose wondered.

"Well as the head of the department I have to do quite a bit more work, but it means I get a very, _very_ nice pay rise. And I'm talking twice the amount the both of us earn put together!"

Rose's eyes widened "Are you serious? Wow!"

The Doctor grinned "So…Rose Tyler, now that you've given up your job you can be a lady of leisure. I now earn more than enough to support the both of us."

Rose's smile became even bigger "That's … oh that's brilliant!" she gave a laugh. "So I don't have to get another job?"

"Nope" the Doctor replied after taking a last sip of his tea "That is if you don't want to."

Rose grinned and took his hand "You're such an amazing man, d'ya know that Doctor?"

"You say it often enough" the Doctor said with a cheeky smirk.

Rose chuckled "Come on let's go home."

The two of them headed back home, with intertwined hands, Rose almost skipping with excitement.

...

"Doctor, can I talk to you a minute?" Rose asked that night in bed.

"Of course" the Doctor replied shifting closer to Rose "Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to ask you about the summer?"

"What about it?"

"You don't have to work, do you?"

The Doctor lightly shook his head "Nope. No students to teach so I have all of July and August off … why what are you planning?"

Rose giggled and looked in his eyes, raising her eyebrows "What makes you think I'm planning anything?"

"Because you have that look in your eyes, I know you Rose Tyler" he tapped her nose softly with his index finger, causing Rose to chuckle.

"So come on what is it?" he grinned at her.

"I'm not saying a word" Rose said teasingly and turned on her side, facing away from the Doctor.

"Ooo you aren't getting away from it that easily!" he started to tickle Rose and she screeched with laughter. Trying to wriggle herself away from his grasp.

"Doctor!" Rose said through her tears of laughter "Stop it!" she laughed again "You are _so_ going to regret this y'know."

"Oh yeah?" he said, smirk on his face and he tickled her harder.

Rose, remarkably, managed to free herself; she grabbed her pillow and started hitting the Doctor with it.

"This means war!" he said with a huge wicked grin, grabbed his pillow and the two of them began a massive pillow fight. The laughter and the screams of shock as the pillows hit one another echoed throughout the room. Rose got out of bed, in her silk dusky pink short nightie, and started to run away from the Doctor who had got out of bed also, (wearing stripy Jim jams) and began chasing her around the room. Rose could not stop laughing and the Doctor was determined to catch her.

Eventually, after a number of close attempts, the Doctor grasped Rose by her waist "Gotcha" he beamed at her. Rose beamed back too, both of them hugging tightly.

The Doctor put the pillows back in the right place on the bed, but before he knew what was happening, Rose tackled him when he wasn't looking, forcing himself to collapse onto the bed, Rose almost on top of him. Now it was her turn for the tickle attack.

"Oi, Rose Tyler, cut it out right this minute!" he said through his tears of laughter.

"Try stopping me" Rose giggled and tickled him more, ending up straddling his waist to keep him from fighting her off. The two of them were laughing hysterically.

Within a minute or so the Doctor stopped struggling and was gazing up at Rose with a smile on his face. Rose had immediately noticed this and had stopped tickling him, now looking down at him.

Their eyes never breaking contact.

Rose leant down slightly and their lips crashed into eachother. Their desperation and longing for eachother finally getting the better of both of them. The Doctor moving till he was more or less on top of Rose now.

"Doctor..?" Rose began, whilst he continued to kiss her neck "Are you sure you want to..."

The Doctor looked at her with all the love that he could "More than anything in this world." Rose needed no further reassurance and that night, Rose and the Doctor's physical side of their relationship was at last awoken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The Doctor was brought back into consciousness the following morning as he felt Rose's soft lips on his. He kissed her back almost immediately, before breaking away and the two gazing at eachother.

"Good morning" Rose said delightedly.

"Morning Rose Tyler" he responded, grinning with elation.

Rose was currently lying in his arms, the two of them completely with a loss of clothes. Rose trailed a finger up and down the Doctor's bare chest which sent a shiver up his spine.

"Sooo..." she began teasingly "How was it for you?"

"Does it need saying?" he responded giving her a cheeky grin.

Rose chuckled and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Judging from your noises last night you approved of my timelord abilities in a certain department."

Rose blushed bright red, even felt a little shocked at how bold and upfront the Doctor was being.

"More than amazing" she said simply and grinning at him.

The alarm clock suddenly started beeping and Rose quickly switched it off.

"I'd better get ready for work" the Doctor began with a sigh.

"Oh don't go!" Rose pleaded "Can't you stay in bed with me all day?"

"You know I would love to …but i've got a class of geniuses to teach, I'm afraid."

Rose laughed "Okay, but you owe me big time!"

The Doctor grinned "I'm sure I'll think of a way of making it up to you" he kissed her cheek quickly before heading into the en-suite for a swift shower.

Rose lay back in bed, grin plastered on her face as she brought the bed covers up around her.

...

The Doctor returned home from work at gone 7:00pm, he had had to stay behind to complete some marking and attend an important department meeting, so he had stopped off in the local café to grab a quick evening meal.

"Rose, I'm home!"

"Up here" she replied from upstairs.

The Doctor draped his brown overcoat over the stair banister and jogged upstairs.

"Where?" the Doctor asked, searching the rooms.

"The bathroom" Rose replied.

The Doctor headed into the family bathroom to discover Rose completely submerged in a bubble bath; her head and the very top part of her shoulders were the only part of her that could be seen.

The Doctor smiled "Hello you, enjoying the bath?" he kissed the top of Rose's head before sitting down on the very edge of the bath.

"Yeah" Rose beamed "Care to join me?" she teased.

The Doctor picked up a handful of the bubbles "Nah it's alright, not much of a bath person…you stay there and get all squeaky clean. I'm gunna make myself a sandwich I'm still hungry. Do you want anything?"

"No I'm alright thanks; I'll be out of the bath in a minute. I'll come and join you downstairs" Rose said, moving slightly in the bath.

"Okay" the Doctor grinned and blew the handful of bubbles he had, directly at Rose, she giggled as most of them landed on her nose. He then left her to it.

The Doctor had finished the last of his sandwich by the time Rose came downstairs, her hair towel dried and she was just wearing a pink towel around herself.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows "Run out of clothes?"

Rose giggled "No…just wanted to come down and say a proper hello to you" she came over and kissed him very deeply.

They broke apart quickly with the Doctor looking dazed "Now _that_ is the kind of greeting I would like everyday!"

"I'm sure it can be arranged" Rose said sweetly, kissing his cheek and rushing back upstairs, the Doctor left feeling awfully dazed.

Two days later…

"Oh come on Rose, what's with all the secrecy?" the Doctor wondered.

They were walking, hand in hand, through Hyde Park. It was a Saturday and the first day of the Doctor's time off until the College year started again in September. Rose had been teasing him for the past hour about something she was going to surprise him with.

"Let's go sit on that bench and I'll tell you" she said and led him a few feet to the wooden park bench, the Doctor looking at her expectantly.

"Remember the other day I was asking about the summer, and asking if you were working or not?"

"Yeah I remember, I remember all too well" he smirked.

Rose chuckled before taking something out of her bag.

"I know we can't travel the universe anymore, what with not having the TARDIS, but that doesn't mean our travelling days have to be over does it?"

She handed him a white envelope and encouraged him to open it.

The Doctor took out two tickets and read what was on them.

"Me and you, we are going to go on holiday! We'll do New France, New Spain, New Italy and then I was thinking maybe the New Caribbean?" She was beaming at him.

The Doctor was looking awfully stunned yet he turned to Rose with a smile.

"Oh Rose Tyler you're a genius!" he kissed her forehead lightly "What a brilliant idea!"

"Not as dumb as I look" Rose told him with a smile.

The Doctor smiled "You're far from dumb, you're brilliant!" he brought her into a tight hug.

"So how do you feel about travelling for the best part of the summer?" Rose inquired curiously.

"I think" the Doctor began "It's fantastic! Me and you discovering new sights and sounds, experiencing everything each different place has to offer. It's going to be just like the old times."

Rose smiled and took his hand "We leave in five days."

"Well we better get preparing then hadn't we?" he handed Rose back the tickets to put in her bag, before standing up and holding out his hand which Rose took instantly "Come on, holiday shopping is needed."

Rose giggled and they walked away.

The Doctor and Rose spent an entire month travelling. They spent a week in New France (mainly New Paris), heading over to New Italy to see New Rome, New Venice and New Milan.

New Spain was their next destination where they spent the majority of the time on the beach and Rose gained a beautiful glowing tan in the process.

Finally the two of them reached the New Caribbean, where they were planning on taking trips to different small islands but spend a lot of time in New Barbados.

On the second night, the Doctor and Rose were taking a long walk on the beach. Neither of them had shoes on, just letting the sand run between their toes. The sun was just setting beyond the horizon; the sky had turned a pinkish sort of colour with dashes of stunning orange. Rose had never seen a sunset like it in her life. It was breathtaking.

They had stopped near a tall palm tree, both huddled together, their arms around eachother and Rose was resting her head in the crook of the Doctor's neck, as the two of them watched the beautiful orange sun set in front of them.

"How stunning is this place?" Rose said breathlessly "Y'know you have taken me to some stunning planets when we travelled, but nothing beats a sunset like this, in the middle of the New Caribbean."

"I must admit, it is rather amazing" he kissed the top of Rose's head.

The Doctor had now stopped looking at the sun and was gazing down at Rose who had an idyllic smile on her face, she looked so very content.

"Rose?" the Doctor said softly.

She looked at him "Yeah?"

"I want to say something…"

Rose smiled, nodding for him to continue.

"All this month we've spent together has been the best fun I've had for a very, very long time. Spending it with you and knowing that we won't be facing danger just makes me appreciate it even more. This trip has made me grow to love you even more Rose Tyler."

Rose beamed with joy but stayed silent, letting him carry on.

"I'm liking this whole domestic thing, it's grown on me a lot, and that's all down to you. I never thought I would get used to being on the slow path, but I have. And now that we are on this slow path, I feel that there is one thing missing. One thing I've always wanted to have but never could because of the life I used to lead."

Rose was looking at him in wondrous curiosity, not really understanding what the Doctor meant by all this.

The Doctor had taken something green out of his pocket and handed it to Rose, she looked at it to find it was a folded up palm tree leaf, she gazed at the Doctor with confusion.

"Unwrap it gently" he said softly.

So Rose carefully unfolded the palm tree leaf and in the middle was a beautiful, yet simple, silver diamond ring.

Rose gasped and picked it up delicately, letting the leaf drop onto the sand by their feet.

"Rose Tyler will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" the Doctor asked happily.

Rose was almost crying with delight, she still held the diamond ring between her index finger and thumb as she answered him.

"Doctor I will, yes, yes I will marry you!"

The two of them gave a cry of happiness, the Doctor picking her up in a hug around her waist and spun her around. Rose hugging him back, being careful not to drop the ring. He quickly placed her back down onto her feet and beamed at her.

"Here, let me" he took the ring from her and placed it on her finger.

It fitted perfectly.

"We're engaged!" Rose said, now fully in tears of joy.

"Oh Rose I love you so much" the Doctor said wrapping his arms around her.

"Love you too, fiancée!" they both giggled and kissed deeply, Rose with her arms wrapped around the Doctor's neck.

...

"Doctor I don't want to wait" Rose suddenly proclaimed as they carried on walking on the beach. "Can we get married as soon as possible?"

"But I thought you'd want the whole big white wedding, dresses, cake, bridesmaid's, reception…"

"None of that matters, we only know a spare few people on this planet, I would rather it just be you and me, just the two of us and no one else."

The Doctor smiled "D'ya know I rather like the sound of that."

Rose beamed "How about we do it here? In Barbados."

"Get married on the beach?"

"Yeah!" Rose grinned "We could ask around and I'm sure we'll find someone who can perform the ceremony for us…oh Doctor it would be beautiful."

"Yeah it really would" he gleamed with delight "Let's do it! How does tomorrow sound to you?"

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck "Sounds perfect!" She kissed his lips briefly before the two of them got very over excited and began laughing as they held hands, rushing back to their hotel, not believing what they were planning on doing the following day.

The next day …

The Doctor was wearing his normal pinstripe suit (as it was Rose's favourite) Rose had, very luckily, packed herself a long white maxi dress and so planned on wearing that. She kept her hair down but placed a beautiful white orchid to the side.

She made up a bouquet of pink orchids and white roses that she had bought from a market a few streets from their hotel.

In their hotel itself, they had found the main person who performs wedding ceremonies for couples on the beach, and he was happily willing to do so for the Doctor and Rose. The two of them then finally found two people who would act as their witnesses. Not long later, Rose and the Doctor headed down to the beach, hand in hand, ready to begin the ceremony.

"You definitely sure about this?" the Doctor whispered to Rose.

"One hundred percent" she replied, happily "And you, Doctor?"

"No doubt in my mind" he said excitedly and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

Their impromptu wedding ceremony on the beach had attracted a small gathering of people standing quite a few feet away, all watching with happy smiles, as were their two witnesses.

The registrar began the ceremony with the Doctor and Rose smiling all the way through; they exchanged vows and wedding rings (which had also been bought from a jewellery shop in town) before finally it was announced that they were husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride" the registrar told them.

Rose and the Doctor beamed at eachother and kissed romantically.

The small group of people who had stayed to watch started clapping.

The Doctor and Rose glanced over and smiled.

They got all the legal documentation of the marriage sorted out, to prove it had been a real marriage ceremony and that they were man and wife in the eyes of the law of New Great Britain, and the rest of the world.

They celebrated that day with champagne and a gorgeous evening meal that the hotel made a special effort to prepare. The rest of their time in the New Caribbean, Rose and the Doctor treated as their honeymoon. And what an incredible honeymoon it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - You Have Got to Get Domestic**

All in all, the Doctor and Rose spent an incredible six weeks away; this included the holiday/combined honeymoon in the New Caribbean. They had stayed there longer than they had anticipated, due to very the simple reason that they did not want to go home. But the time came and they returned back to New Great Britain.

The Doctor and Rose got out of the taxi along with their suitcases, outside their quaint little house.

"Home sweet home" Rose said happily as she dragged her suitcase to the front door and used her key to unlock it, but just as she was about to step inside the Doctor pulled her back.

"And where do you think you're going?" the Doctor asked with a bright smile.

"Uhh inside our house, I'm dying for a decent cuppa."

The Doctor laughed "Well there is something we have to do first."

"What?" Rose said with a frown.

The Doctor lifted Rose up off her feet and carried her over the threshold, much to the delight of Rose.

"Aww thank-you, you actually know the human wedding traditions!"

The Doctor grinned as he placed Rose delicately onto her feet before dragging their two suitcases inside and shut the front door; "Yeah well I see enough of those soap opera things and they're always having weddings in those programmes so I soon picked it up."

Rose shook her head as she giggled and headed into their kitchen.

The Doctor noticed the flashing red light on the answer phone and listened to it and was shocked at what he heard.

"Rose! We have eighty three new messages!"

"What?" Rose said, stunned, as she came back into the hallway "Who from?"

After a minute of listening to a lot of them it seemed that Danny, Ida and Zak had been trying to get hold of them for weeks.

"Oh god, we forgot to tell them we weren't going to be back for another week!" Rose said in horror "We'd better phone them and let them know what's happened."

So Rose got on the phone and told them why they had not been home when they had said they were returning, yet Rose did not reveal all that had happened on their travels and invited the three friends over to tell them.

"So come on then, what happened? You said you were going to be back on Monday and that was a week ago today?" Ida asked Rose and the Doctor who were sitting in the living-room along with Zak and Danny.

"Yeah we were worried guys, thought something might have happened to you. You could have let us know" Danny piped up.

"We're really sorry guys, it's just…" Rose looked over at the Doctor and smiled as she said "Something…kind of happened whilst we were in the New Caribbean."

"What was it?" Zak asked, urging for Rose to continue.

"Shall we tell them?" the Doctor said cheekily as he looked at Rose.

"Well someone bleedin' tell us" Danny said, now getting impatient.

Rose chuckled before admitting to them "Me and the Doctor … we got married!"

Ida, Zak and Danny gasped before breaking out into bright smiles.

"Oh you guys that brilliant! Congratulations!" Ida said happily as she came over to hug the newlyweds. As did Danny and Zak.

"So the extra week there was like our honeymoon" Rose told them.

"Ooh it all makes sense now" Ida said happily.

"So hang on I'm confused, when did you two get engaged then and how come you didn't tell us you were planning on getting married there?" Danny inquired.

"Well" Rose began "We couldn't tell you because I didn't even know we were going to do it."

As the three friends sat there looking confused the Doctor explained everything.

"On our second night there I proposed on the beach. We decided we didn't want to wait so we got married the next day."

"The next day?" Zak said, incredulously.

The Doctor and Rose chuckled.

"Wow! You two certainly don't hang about."

...

Four years passed since the Doctor and Rose had got married, and the two of them loved every minute of married life and living together in their house just outside London. The Doctor continued to be a success at his job in the University, whilst Rose had found herself a new job as his teaching assistant, she had trained for two years to become a fully qualified supply teacher and came in to help the Doctor a few times a week.

With both the Doctor and Rose working together and living together, it was hard for the two of them to have any personal space. If they did need personal space (which only rarely happened when the two of them had arguments) then Rose would go out somewhere with Ida, typically shopping or to the local bar. Whereas the Doctor would go to the local park or go into their garage and tinker with things he had got from the University. Rose thought it was like a chemistry and physics laboratory in their garage, and it was so full of the equipment that Rose could no longer park the car in there.

It was the very last day of February and Rose was waiting eagerly, yet anxiously, for the Doctor to come home from work. It had been one of Rose's days off and she had spent the entire day deliberating over a very serious dilemma she had, concerning her and the Doctor.

He came in through the front door and into the kitchen.

"Hey Rose, you alright?" he asked as he kissed the top of her head.

He could tell instantly that something wasn't right, just by looking at her eyes.

"What's the matter Rose?" he said softly as he sat down at the dining table, taking one of her hands in his.

"Doctor, I've got something I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

Rose suddenly got up off her seat and leaned against the kitchen counters "I don't know how you are going to react to this, but please don't be angry."

The Doctor was looking worried and intrigued now.

"Rose will you please tell me..."

Rose gave a sigh "Doctor…I'm pregnant."

Stunned silence filled the room, the Doctor staring at Rose in astonishment.

"You're…you're what?" he stuttered.

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked tentatively.

Rose nodded "Yes … I took the test twice, both times it said positive."

The Doctor got up from his chair to stand in front of her "Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have done the test together."

Rose looked very worried "I was scared."

"Scared? Scared of what, Rose?" he said as he rubbed her arm.

"Scared of how you would react, I know you've had kids before and you can't bring them back and I know how much pain that causes you … I was just scared that you would not accept this baby, in case you were terrified the same thing would happen again. I just want you to be happy Doctor" Rose had started crying now by the time she had finished talking.

"Aw Rose, come here" he wrapped her up in his arms "Shhh its okay, it's all okay, don't worry. Listen…" he brought her out of the hug and wiped her tears away "You're right Rose, I still feel angry and heartbroken every time I think of the children I have lost…I can't ever forget them, but now I have the chance to be a dad all over again. I'm not angry with you Rose, how could I be?"

Rose had managed to compose herself now and was looking at the Doctor, directly "So …you're happy that I'm pregnant?"

The Doctor gave his infamous grin "Oh Rose, I'm more than happy, you don't realise how happy you've made me feel" he gave her a brief kiss on the lips "Me and you, we're going to have a baby!"

Rose chuckled "Yeah, yes we are. Oh my god, we are actually going to be doing this!"

The Doctor smiled "And I'm going to be there Rose, through everything, I'm going to support you as much as I can. You've no need to worry; you've got a Doctor looking after you."

Rose giggled and hugged him tightly, feeling so overwhelmed that the Doctor had taken the news well.

...

"When did you first think that you might be pregnant?" the Doctor asked a while later as they sat in the living-room after eating dinner.

"Yesterday" Rose told him "I'm four days late…so I was quite convinced that that was what it was."

"I still can't believe this is happening, you're carrying our first baby."

"First?" Rose smiled "That implies that we are going to be having more?"

The Doctor laughed and held up his hands "Whoa, hang on a minute, I never implied anything. Let's see how this one goes."

Rose giggled and cuddled up to him "Well you never know Doctor; I could be carrying twins or even triplets."

The Doctor's eyes widened "Imagine how much chaos they would cause?"

"No more than what you cause on a daily basis."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows and smiled "If you weren't pregnant, I would have launched a tickle attack on you by now."

Rose smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Have you made an appointment at the doctor's?"

"No not yet, I will call them tomorrow but I know I won't get my first scan till I'm three months gone."

"Oh okay, well we will just have to wait to see our little baby timelord."

Rose grinned as he said this, knowing that this baby meant the Doctor was not the last timelord anymore, made her so incredibly happy.

As Rose became three months pregnant, she and the Doctor went to the hospital for the first scan of their baby.

"Hello Rose, how you doing? Hello Mr. Smith, I'm Maria."

"Hi Maria" Rose responded "I'm doing okay thank-you, but I'm suffering with terrible morning sickness."

"Yeah is there anything you can give Rose for that, as she is really suffering from it" the Doctor told Maria.

"Okay, yeah, we have some pills you can take as soon as you wake up in the mornings, which will last four hours" Maria said as she sat on a stool by the ultrasound equipment "then if you need more after those four hours you can take some more."

"Okay thank-you" Rose replied gratefully.

"Right let's have a look at this baby then shall we" the midwife said with a smile.

Maria used the high-tech ultrasound scanner over Rose's abdomen and within seconds the view of their baby was viewable on the monitor.

"Are by any chance, either of you not human?" the midwife asked.

The Doctor answered her "I'm a timelord, my species has two hearts."

"Ah that would explain this then, your baby does indeed have two hearts." She gave a smile "There we go" she said as she turned the monitor for the two of them to see.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Rose said happily.

"Is the baby okay?" the Doctor asked in concern.

"Yeah all appears to be fine; I can see you have been taking very good care of yourself Rose."

Rose smiled "Well John has been devotedly looking after me these few months."

Rose's pregnancy continued and her baby bump was now showing. Rose was not coping well with the pregnancy, she had gotten over the morning sickness, but now she was having horrendous mood swings and her cravings were pretty extreme too. At the moment it was curry with salad cream and chocolate ice-cream all together. The Doctor was very disturbed by this but he tried to be supportive. Rose's relationship with the Doctor was being affected by the pregnancy too; she made him sleep in the spare room on the very rare occasions when her mood swings were at their worst. Yet every time this happened she would wake him up in the early hours of the morning to apologise and he always returned back to bed with her.

He loved her.

That is the simple reason why he always forgave her.

Rose was now seven months pregnant and she was trying on dresses so she could pick one to wear for Ida's birthday party later that evening. The Doctor came in from the garage to grab some of his equipment he had left in a bag upstairs, but he stopped when he reached the landing as he heard sobs coming from the main bedroom. The Doctor entered the room to find Rose in a dress, clearly too tight for her, and she was crying her eyes out.

"Oh Rose, what's the matter?"

Rose looked at him in alarm "Doctor, no, go away! Please go away!"

"But Rose?" the Doctor said in confusion and concern.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted before locking herself in the en-suite bathroom.

"Rose come on, please come out, what's wrong? Come on you can talk to me about anything."

It took the Doctor over ten minutes of persuasion till Rose finally came out to face him.

"None of my dresses fit me!" Rose cried "I just look like a big fat beached whale!"

"Oh Rose, of course you don't! You're just pregnant, not fat."

"Well you wouldn't be saying that if you couldn't even see your own feet! I'm huge, just look at me! How can I go to a party looking like this?"

Rose was on the verge of hysterics and the Doctor quickly wrapped her in his arms and said soothing words to her, which eventually calmed her down.

"Listen to me Rose" the Doctor said as he got her to sit down next to him on the end of their bed "You are not at all fat. The baby is growing inside you" he gave a bright smile "that is something to be proud about; you should be showing off your gorgeous baby bump."

Rose gave her first smile for hours "Really?"

The Doctor nodded and smiled happily "Aww come here you" he hugged her gently and rubbed her back "Are you feeling okay now?" he asked her as he brought her out of the hug.

Rose still had tears in her eyes as she looked at him "I … I'm just worried."

"What about sweetie?"

"That…that you won't find me attractive anymore, I mean look at me, I'm hardly the best looking girl in the world at the best of times, let alone right now."

"Oh Rose! You do not understand how beautiful you really are. You were gorgeous the second I first laid eyes on you and you still are right now, even more so now that you are pregnant."

Rose frowned "Why?"

"It's true what they say; you human women do get a sort of glow about you when you're pregnant. Makes you even more attractive in my eyes."

"Really?" Rose repeated again.

"Really. And I tell you something, I bet you I could name hundreds of times when I thought you looked beautiful."

"Go on then..." Rose said with a smirk.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows but answered her "When you have the baby bump, when you didn't have it, when you wake up first thing in the morning and your hair is a total mess" Rose laughed at this "When you have come in from gardening and you've got mud on you, when you have been cooking and you're covered in flour, when we got married" he beamed at her "and you even look beautiful when you have been crying and have mascara running down your face."

Rose laughed and reached in to hug him "You're so amazing!" she said after she brought herself out of the hug to look at him.

"And you are too Rose, and you don't have to worry about what you look like, remember in my eyes you will always look beautiful."

"Thank-you" Rose said happily then she gave him a brief peck on the lips.

"Now I'm going to take you shopping and let you choose any dress you like, so you can show off this gorgeous baby bump" he said as he gently placed a hand on her bump. Rose placed a hand on there too.

Within seconds the baby began kicking away and the Doctor and Rose smiled at one another.

"I love you!" Rose said brightly.

"I love you too!" the Doctor replied and kissed her.

After a couple of hours of shopping, Rose had purchased the dress she wanted but she would not let the Doctor see her in it. They returned home to get ready. The Doctor was in his pinstripe suit with a purple shirt underneath and he was wearing his normal converse shoes.

Rose came downstairs in a knee length v-neck purple dress, which had a sequined band which lay underneath her bust and just above her bump. She had on low heeled nude coloured shoes and she was wearing a silver necklace with a heart on, which the Doctor had given her as their first anniversary present. She had her short blonde hair in curls that were flowing onto her shoulders and she wore her normal make-up. She stood in the kitchen and the Doctor turned around to face her as he heard her come in.

"Wow!" was the first word that came out of his mouth before he came closer to her "Rose, you look … stunning!"

Rose smiled "Do you think so?"

"Definitely. Come on then let's have a twirl."

Rose twirled happily on the spot before stopping to face him.

"And your bump looks so perfect in that dress too" he complimented.

Rose giggled "Thank-you. Now come on let's get to this party before we are late."

The Doctor drove the car to Ida's house and they went inside to enjoy the party. Rose gaining so many compliments on her dress and how she looked.

The Doctor stayed protectively by her all night, in case she needed anything or wanted to go home early due to tiredness.

Two months past and Rose's due date came, and went. She was now three days overdue and still no sign of baby timelord.

"Oh for god's sake, I just want this baby out of me!" Rose complained as she was trying and failing to get comfy on the sofa.

"Rose try and relax, darling it will happen. He or she will come when it's ready."

"Relax?" she shouted "How can I relax? You try carrying a baby longer than necessary; it's so uncomfortable! You have no idea!"

"I'm sorry Rose; I was just trying to help."

Rose grabbed his hand and stopped him from leaving the room as she gave a sigh "No, I'm the one who should be apologising; I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Please come and sit back down on the sofa with me."

The Doctor did so and brought her close to him so he was cuddling her in his arms. "If the baby takes much longer, we'll go to the hospital and see what they can do."

Two days later and the baby had still not arrived, so the Doctor took Rose to the hospital.

After tests and scans it showed that the baby was breach and so the surgeons and doctors decided it was best for the baby to be delivered by caesarean section.

The Doctor held Rose's hand as he stayed next to her whilst the surgery was taking place. Rose could not see what the surgeons were doing, and the Doctor was too squeamish to take a look. Not long after the surgery began the baby was delivered.

"Okay, baby is out!" he said happily and handed the baby timelord to Maria (Rose's midwife) within a second the baby began crying loudly.

The Doctor and Rose cried happily and the Doctor kissed the top of Rose's head.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Rose called out expectantly.

"A little boy" Maria said happily over the baby's cries.

Rose cried even more and she said with beyond happiness to the Doctor "We've got a son!"

"Oh Rose, I love you so much" the Doctor responded blissfully and his eyes lit up as Maria came over with the baby wrapped in a white blanket.

"Here he is" Maria said joyfully as she showed the Doctor and Rose their baby, who was still crying.

"Aww he's gorgeous!" Rose said delightedly as she stroked his little cheek "Aww what's the matter eh?"

"Can I hold him?" the Doctor asked Maria who was only too happy to oblige and came around the other side and handed the baby into the Doctor's arms.

"Oh hello little man, eh what's all this crying about?" the Doctor bounced him gently and the baby began to calm down.

Rose looked on with a wide smile on her face; the Doctor had tears welling up in his eyes.

The surgeons announced that the operation was complete and Rose was taken out of theatre, the Doctor holding the baby as he followed on very closely behind.

As the baby was taken from Rose's hospital room to be weighed and given a proper clean and check over, the Doctor sat on the edge of Rose's bed, with her lying against his chest.

"We've got a baby boy, Doctor…our baby!" she looked so very content.

The Doctor was beaming "I know, me and you having a baby. I can't believe it." He looked at Rose "I'm so proud of you y'know. Thank-you"

Rose smiled "You don't need to thank me, Doctor. I'm just so glad that you're happy."

"I'm always happy when you're here with me Rose" he kissed her gently.

The Doctor and Rose's domestic life on New Earth.8 continued. The baby boy (who they named Peter) grew well and prospered. He had dark brown hair and eyes, and was almost the spitting image of the Doctor. Within three years of his birth, Rose fell pregnant for the second time and nine months later gave birth to a baby girl who they named Aurora (as Rose gave birth to her at 6:00am). Aurora looked more like Rose, she was born with blonde hair and her eyes were dark brown like her parents and her brother.

Aurora was definitely a mummy's little girl, yet Aurora had the ability to melt her dad's heart and the Doctor spoilt her all too often.

The Doctor and Rose moved house when the house became too small for the family, and bought a similar style house, but this time with bigger rooms and three bedrooms.

Life continued for the family and Rose got older whilst the Doctor did not. This depressed Rose terribly, but she had known from the start that this would be the way life would turn out. The Doctor would outlive Rose. She knew that and he knew that. Rose's death when she was 119 (people now lived easily to that age in the future) hit the Doctor extremely hard. Within two days of Rose's death, the Doctor died also. No medical reason was found for his death. However, their two children had known about timelords refusing to regenerate and that is something both Peter and Aurora knew that their dad had done. He could not bear to live his life without Rose anymore and had therefore died from two broken hearts.

The awe and legend of the Doctor and Rose as lovers, aswell as time travellers, lived on till the end of the Universe itself. Their two amazing children strived to make time travel a reality again, and as the centuries went by they managed to achieve it. Peter and Aurora, together as brother and sister, travelled through time and space and saw the wonders of the Universe. A life that the Doctor and Rose longed to return to, but never managed.

Peter and Aurora got to see out their parent's life long dreams and were astounded by what they witnessed and discovered.

The once lonely timelord and a normal human girl, known as 'the stuff of legend', were always remembered. This was because of their very own children spreading the memory of the Doctor and Rose and the love that they shared, among the beautiful, sparkling stars of the Universe. Forever.

..

Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! x


End file.
